When a conventional motorcycle includes only a single exhaust pipe, that pipe is typically associated with either the left or right side of the motorcycle. For example, when such a motorcycle includes a single exhaust pipe on its right side, no exhaust pipe is provided upon its left side. As an exhaust pipe provides a prominent aesthetic characteristic of a motorcycle, onlookers of the motorcycle having only one exhaust pipe might observe that the motorcycle undesirably exhibits an asymmetrical, lopsided or otherwise unbalanced appearance. Adding an exhaust pipe to the left side of the motorcycle can be inefficient, cost prohibitive and can sufficiently increase the motorcycle's weight as to reduce the motorcycle's performance characteristics. Accordingly, there is a need for a pipe system for a motorcycle that includes only a single exhaust pipe but that nevertheless appears balanced upon the motorcycle.